Only Human
by SaintCatherine
Summary: It started off as a little friendship then it grew deeper. Before she knew it she was completely indebted to him and when she couldn't take it, she left him only to find out a small little accident might as well keep them together.
1. Prologue

The moment a child is born, the mother is also born. She never existed before. The woman existed, but the mother, never. A mother is something absolutely new.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_Big deal you skipped a period._

That was the thought that circulated around her head all morning.

_And you've been vomiting for the last week among other signs._

Cleaning up any traces of last night's dinner, Aeris stared at the mirror and grimaced when her gaunt and pallid face stared back.

_Really it's not possible. It could be anything…_

She frowned and touched her cheekbone and winced when she realized it felt much more bonier and protruding than she remembered.

_Stress it has to be stress._

However the more she told herself this, the more positive she was that it simply wasn't true. How long had it been since she had lain with Sephiroth? Almost two months ago it seemed so surely…

Her next course was bound to be due. Maybe her natural body functions were responding to the strain she felt from the Planet because of the increased intensity of the Mako Reactors. The thought was cut short when she felt the familiar queasiness return. She groaned. It had only dissipated moments ago.

Although the thoughts of pregnancy returned she knew it just couldn't be true because she just wasn't compatible with him. The differences in the mutations of their DNA made it impossible for them to conceive and it was a feat that neither of them had given much thought supposed to have been infertile so there was absolutely no way she was pregnant. The researchers had made sure that their soldiers were not capable of physical reproduction because of the extreme concentration of Mako they harboured in their veins.

Numbly she bit her lip and stared at herself again. She looked…unhealthy. She definitely looked sick as she had been for the last few weeks, but also emaciated and thin like she could fade away with the next coming season. Swallowing hard and turning away from the W.R.O. restroom mirror, Aeris headed out not exactly sure where she would go now.

She couldn't possibly-it was absurd-no- it was just plain ridiculous what she was thinking. Despite the fact that she had every symptom and wasn't so oblivious as to ignore how her breasts had suddenly swelled and were tender or how her back slightly ached among the other things, she just couldn't see how such a development could have taken place.

It definitely had to be stress even though she didn't have too much to be stressed about and the fact that she had never actually been a person to let stress overcome her made her reasoning seem less plausible. Maybe bottling it all up was finally taking its toll now that she had this newfound freedom and didn't have to fear the wrath of Shinra so much?

That didn't really make sense, but then again neither was the sickness she was feeling. She was a Cetra and a science experiment. She didn't really get sick (save for when the Planet screamed in her ears) and she certainly had never felt like this before so what was wrong with her?

Biting her bottom lip and running her fingers through her hair with a weary sigh, Aeris couldn't shake the nagging feeling that was compelling her to go and clear up this mishap. It was eating away at her and her inner conscience was telling her to go and confirm the truth. If anything, Aeris was sure she would be laughing this off as her first pregnancy scare and what would probably be her only one.

She felt like an idiot and wondered why she hadn't thought of something more logical. Perhaps her body wasn't coping well with this newfound transition out of Midgar? Maybe she should-

She gulped when she thought of that. The last people she wanted to see or go to were Researchers and even though the scientists of the W.R.O. had their humanity intact, she didn't want to sit down and be prodded and poked and listen over their stupid theories about the phenomena of her Cetra Ancient body. And worse still, if the tests yielded the very results she feared then there would be hell to pay and the Turks were the least of her fears.

That idea was out the door leaving her to grimace. Deciding to find herself an isolated place outside to think and get some fresh air, Aeris headed that way hoping to avoid any attempt at social interaction. Some W.R.O. workers regarded her with mild curiosity. Others with poorly concealed hostility, but she didn't care. It was common knowledge here that she wasn't exactly human, but it was still considered to be in the rumour mill. One that the Turks (when they visited) did their best to contain.

Wanting very much to be alone with her own thoughts, she found herself a nice spot on a quiet balcony and took her chance to overlook the gravel that surrounded the W.R.O. headquarters. This area was for helicopters and airships to land respectfully as she recalled.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Slightly startled, Aeris whirled around to see Tseng, tall and imposing standing a few feet away from her. He was dressed casually which was something Aeris had found hard to grow use to since she had only ever seen him in formal suits or his uniform. Not that the clothes didn't suit him.

He was wearing a long sleeve navy blue sweat shirt and jeans. His hair had been recently cut. It looked good on him, but for a pained instant his muscular and fine carved features although very contrasting, reminded her of Sephiroth and it was the first time in a long time that she had felt an ache creep up the back of her throat. She didn't know why she had been so emotional over the last couple of weeks and it deeply annoyed her, but she just couldn't help it.

It made her want to laugh really. Why would her throat constrict thinking about _him _now of all times? She had made it clear to Sephiroth that she didn't have any feelings for him anymore nor had she considered the possibility of a fixated future of them together. She was loyal to him and respected him as her commander and likewise he valued her skills as a W.R.O. medic, but that was where it ended or at least where she wanted it to end. He hadn't seemed to accept it yet. Despite the fact that they had spent five years together almost taking a big leap in their relationship, Aeris reminded herself that it had amounted to nothing.

"Oh," she replied pretending to sound interested. She didn't really care why he was looking for her, but once she noticed his cold glare at her lack of subtlety, she shrank a little. Of course her odd and rude behaviour had driven an unspoken wedge between them and had this happened while she was still so young and naïve without the W.R.O.'s protection or her career within it, Tseng's protection and friendship with her would have quickly dwindled.

Clearing her throat and deciding to let go of her hidden resentment, she spoke up. "Is something wrong?" She said weakly. It was unintentional and it earned her a bewildering glance from her childhood friend and sometimes enemy. "We require your assistance down in the medical wing. My colleague requires it actually. I will explain on the way."

A little concerned, she followed him down the halls wondering what they needed her to do down there. She wasn't in the mood to speculate and so decided to wait for Tseng to deliberate the situation. He didn't do so until they both wordlessly entered the elevator.

"He came back from a mission. Injuries are moderate, but apparently things escalated a little and he seems to have been poisoned with an unknown substance. There is no time to head back to Midgar." She gave him a pointed look knowing very well it would irritate him. To her surprise he barely concealed his annoyance, but she more or less supposed that he was still brooding over her stance of independence ever since she started working for the W.R.O. She could understand why he wanted to maintain that level of control and superiority over her as he thought it was best for her protection, but there was no point.

He would just have to adjust to this new life she had made for herself and accept it, whether she was with Sephiroth or not. "What escalated?" She dared ask earning her the hint of a scowl. It was dangerous territory to speculate about Turk missions. God knows they only came to her because they knew she was a good healer. "A disagreement between Veld and some Wutaian diplomats," he replied. Aeris didn't bother to pry for more details other than asking for a better account of Commander Veld's injuries.

"Nothing substantial," he replied flatly. Aeris said no more.

The elevator doors opened and she followed him out to the medical wing. He was walking unusually slow and she wondered why. "You've been acting quite strange lately," he said out of nowhere. Aeris stopped walking for a moment to glare at the back of his head.

When he turned his head, she started walking again wondering what to say. "Have I now?" It came out more sarcastically than she intended and no doubt he would take it as her being a smart alec. His head turned to her walking demurely beside him and his eyes narrowed. "Yes," he said finally after scrutinizing her up and down. "And don't think I am not the only one who has noticed."

Aeris felt a pang of fear rise up to her chest and felt her body go cold. "Noticed what?" She said weakly hoping he wasn't insinuating what she thought he was. He scowled at her again and she could tell he was barely holding on to any restraint he had at lashing out at her verbally or physically. It seemed to happen a lot these days. Everything she did or said infuriated him so. "Your behaviour," he deadpanned. Once she registered what he said, she inwardly sighed in relief.

"Oh," was her uncanny reply before nodding to the guards and entering the medical wing. It didn't take her long to find Veld who was sitting on the bed shirtless and bandaged. Just what exactly did happen? As expected, surrounding him was Doctor Rayleigh, Reeve and a handful of scientists whom he was desperately trying to shoo away. Tseng's presence did enough to have them back away though in mistrust and fear. Veld himself was an intimidating man to be around, but Tseng's cold exterior was even more so.

"Ah Aeris," said Veld in a feigned cheerful voice although she knew he wasn't upset at her. Probably blaming himself for whatever happened. "You required my assistance?" She said while her eyes travelled over the wounds on his body noticing his nose was bleeding and that he was looking quite…exhausted. "Yes well I am sure Doctor Rayleigh will explain…" Reeve said hoping that she could at least give some insight about the poison in Veld's system.

She offered him a weak smile and placed a hand on his injuries through the bandages. "You were attacked?" She said neutrally seeing as the injuries through the bandages were deep cuts from what was mostly likely a sword or perhaps even a kunai.

"Yes," he said, his voice faltering a little. Aeris held back a grimace and let a bit of magic flow through to heal the wounds. Subconsciously he stroked her arm as she worked on him. She wondered if it was an old fondness he had for her when he remembered her as a child with her mother in his custody or if she simply reminded him of his daughter. "I think we should do an MRI. I take it your nose is bleeding because of the poison leaking into your brain. It doesn't appear broken. It must be putting heavy strain on your neurons so before I heal I think we should check what sort of damage there is," she suggested earning her a very concerned look from Reeve and co. Veld didn't seem the slightest bit daunted by the prospect but Reeve was already bombarding her with questions to which Aeris ignored with much effort.

Veld sighed and reluctantly lay down so the doctors could wheel the bed to perform a scan. One began to change his bandages seeing as the wounds were just scars and would heal on their own from now. "Your abilities are amazing," he said to her. Aeris nodded to him with a weak smile and did her best to ignore Tseng's analysing gaze.

"Is this a new poison?" Aeris said as she read the charts and the results of the blood tests. "It seems so," Doctor Rayleigh replied dryly knowing full well the use of this poison would have to be collaborated with the board and be put on alert for soldiers. "What do you think it means? Aeris inquired as she began comparing the symptoms to various other poisons while she awaited scans from Veld's MRI. If worse came to worse she would just heal him, but she usually kept it as a last resort.

"That policy with Wutai is about to take a turn for the worst," Tseng commented. The colour drained from Aeris's face as she realized the significance of this. Another war? Her thoughts immediately went to Sephiroth although she didn't fear for him. She feared for _them. _"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," she said quietly as she looked over the scans of the inner neural workings of Veld's head. "Always the pacifist," Tseng chuckled. She gave him a bland smile feeling a little content that he had found it within himself to joke with her.

Her attention returned back to the screen and she frowned a little. "I think I know what the poison may be doing," she conceded although further tests might have to be done before they commenced treatment or healing with materia. She looked at Veld who although was having his head scanned was listening intently. "I am not sure what it is, but it is definitely working by scrambling the communications your nervous system sends for your motor sensory control. That is probably why you can't move properly."

Her verdict seemed to ease the atmosphere in the room and Doctor Rayleigh X-Rayed the results and wheeled Veld back to his designated area. "You can fix it?" Tseng asked in concern for his boss. Aeris ran her fingers through her thick hair which had recently been cut. "At the moment it doesn't appear to be life threatening so we'll just put him on a saline drip now until we come up with an antidote." That seemed to be enough and Tseng thanked her for her help.

Deciding Doctor Rayleigh and her cohorts would be able to use this information to tackle whatever was affecting Veld, Aeris saw it fit to excuse herself and leave the room. She really needed to be alone. Perhaps Rayleigh could look through some of Hojo's files (the man's very name made her shiver) from notes of poisons gathered during the Wutai war if that would ease her job any better.

But more importantly she was just glad to be away from the Turks. Through her relationship with Sephiroth for the last five years and her recent job as a medic here in Junon, she had been brought closer to Shinra than ever before and the Turks had seemed it fit to make this understanding with her of mutual trust and friendship. They kept Hojo at bay (as did Sephiroth) on the good faith that she would reveal the secrets the President was dying to know. Apparently the President didn't want to burst the bubble he thought was around her at _finally _seeing Shinra as something worthy and noble.

She stifled a snort. When she was nineteen and had moved in with the General, she had been invited to annual Shinra gatherings, official parties and other celebrated events where she had had to meet and collaborate with many people on the board who were of course curious about the girl who was supposed to lead them to the Promised Land. Sephiroth had protected her most of the time, evading questions, giving cold glares or departing with her rudely from these places. However it seemed now she would have to rely on her own wit if ever such an occasion occurred. But she was not 'with' Sephiroth anymore so there was no need or cause for her to show up at these celebrations.

Aeris was brought back to the first thoughts at hand. She was sure Tseng was well aware of the decline of their relationship though he kept it to himself. The fact that she had moved out from Sephiroth's apartment over a month ago was enough proof of that. But lately she had found Tseng's presence quite bothersome ever since he had transferred from Midgar. He was always around here now. She didn't know why…she almost felt guilty around him. He was the one who had after all, warned her all those years ago not to pursue any sort of relationship with Sephiroth and naturally she hadn't listened to him.

And of course when she hadn't, he kept whatever reservations he felt about the matter completely to himself, but she sensed that she had hurt him somehow and that was why she felt the guilt. Now though, her feelings about their friendship were the least of her problems.

The thought of being pregnant and pregnant to _him _after a heartbreaking and ugly break up filled her gut with a wrenching fear. She really did not want to entertain the prospect, but what else could it be? She had to know. Deciding she would go and rest for a while and eat some lunch when she was feeling better, she proceeded to make her way to the new apartment she purchased a week after she left Sephiroth. She had enough money and was doing alright budget wise, but a baby in the picture was a no go.

When she returned home, her appetite had diminished so she settled for taking off her uniform so that she was only in her tank top and underwear. She slipped into bed relishing in the comfortable piece of furniture and ignored the feeling of loneliness at not having Sephiroth lay beside her. She checked her phone and found that she had four missed calls and eight text messages. All the missed calls were from Sephiroth as well as six of the eight text messages. She ignored them.

* * *

><p>Tseng sat quietly at his desk at Junon headquarters. It wasn't too hard to decide on the medicine to give Veld and Rayleigh assured him that the Commander was going to make a full recovery. The opening of the door to his office turned his attention to one of his female colleagues. The blonde hair which had been precisely cut in a straight perm had never changed in the years she had worked alongside him. "Rosaline," he said cordially as she swept him a kind smile. "How is he?"<p>

Tseng arranged the papers on his desk. "Well I suppose, considering the circumstances. They will discharge him from the hospital in a day or so." The answer seemed to satisfy her and she took a seat opposite him. "I heard Aeris was the one who diagnosed and treated him. Who'd have thought the girl from the slums would make something of herself and become so renowned for her medical skills." _As well as become the lover of Sephiroth _was the unspoken term, but what was old news.

"Indeed," Tseng said very much wanting to avoid the topic of Aeris at the moment. "She's been taking a lot of sick leave," Rosaline added slyly. It certainly did the trick to pique Tseng's curiosity. "Really? She has been at this job for a year now and has hardly taken off a day." He was the only one who usually looked through her files anyway. "I know, but she has been doing that a lot lately and she hasn't been looking…" Rosaline trailed off.

"Looking?" Tseng questioned as he encouraged her for an answer. "Well," she finished as if that was an explanation. "She hasn't been looking well and one of the W.R.O. soldiers heard her vomiting in the restroom this morning. Same thing happened yesterday when she was with Rayleigh when they went out for lunch."

"Vomiting?" Tseng said dubiously, more of a statement than a question. It was bizarre since as a Cetra and spending a few early years of her life in Hojo's lab, she wasn't prone to common human illnesses. Granted, Aeris's experimentation when she was a child wasn't to such an extent to render or mutate her genes. Just a few mako shots nothing more.

"It must be serious then," he said quietly and slightly concerned for her, but the situation with Wutai was a more pressing matter. Rosaline nodded in agreement. "I think she is purposely avoiding the medical facility and hoping it will just go away. Understandable, but not the wisest course of action." Tseng who was still sorting through files twitched his mouth in acknowledgement. "It would explain her distant behaviour as of late. She has become quite defensive and snarky, qualities not befitting of her usual and regular attitude. I suppose a few words from you should do the trick. She is fond of you after all," he said that almost bitterly, but Aeris did talk to Rosaline more openly than she did with any of the other Turks including himself.

Rosaline hid a smile and asked him to fill her on the latest report on what had happened to Veld in Wutai. Calmly and concisely as possible, he explained how the fight took place and Aeris's verdict on the issue. Rosaline listened to this news gravely and agreed with their next course of action. "Rude says there has been a disturbance in the North somewhere."

Tseng stared at her with a raised brow, but the rest of his face was impassive. "And?" Rosaline gave him a lazy smile, one that didn't really suit her and cleared her throat. "Well no one is exactly sure. There was just a raid on some Shinra supplies in Icicle, surveillance all shot out and weapon materials taken." Tseng's look was quizzical but he nodded all the same. "A lot of strange things appear to be happening around the world in recent months," he said dryly.

Rosaline nodded and sighed.

* * *

><p>Aeris stirred on her bed as a loud and persistent knocking awoke her from her sleep. Groaning and rolling out of bed to shove some pants on, Aeris stumbled half afraid Sephiroth was at her door. However looking through the eye piece eased her fears. Gingerly she unbolted the door. "Sleeping at this time of the day?" Her friend asked curiously. Despite being half asleep, Aeris still humoured her. "I was tired," she offered lamely opening the door wider to let Rosaline in.<p>

The small fair haired woman entered the room and Aeris actually took the advantage to admire the many hues of gold in her hair. A pity she kept it so short. She hadn't really noticed it before and she wondered how Rosaline had kept it so healthy and shiny. She supposed fighting with short hair did have its advantages after all. "I'm worried about you."

The comment was so off and so uncharacteristic that it caused Aeris to actually pause as she shut the door. Contemplating on what to say next, she locked up and turned to the Turk in question. "What is the cause for your worry?" She said in irritation. Did Tseng set her up to this? It didn't matter either way. She was exceptionally tired of them asking her these sorts of questions when they no longer had the right to do so.

Rosaline didn't miss the irritation in her look and scowled at her. "For one," she began in a thick military voice that was to impose her Turk authority, "you've been acting strange for the last couple of weeks. Distant, quiet, secretive. Qualities that was not present in your former self. Two, you've been sleeping for hours on end at bizarre times of the day even though you haven't done anything exertive to put you into that state and three which is what I am worried about the most is the fact that you have been vomiting for the last week."

Aeris hoped to whatever Gods were above that Rosaline didn't see the traces of distress in her face and after a few moments of hesitation, she slightly pursed her lips instead. "How did you know that I've been sick?" Rosaline resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the Cetra girl's lack of understanding for her perception skills.

"People talk Aeris. I've witnessed some of your…episodes and a few women heard you in the restroom this morning." She paled a little when Rosaline revealed this to her and cursed herself for not being more subtle, but she couldn't control herself. These bouts of nausea hit her severely at random times of the day, normally when she was doing something important so efforts to conceal the mishaps weren't met.

"I'm just…I haven't been feeling well. I don't know what it is and haven't theorized anything yet. I am just waiting for it to pass really," she lied hoping Rosaline wouldn't see through it. The older woman gave her a long hard look making her shift uncomfortably wondering if she was about to say something incriminating.

"This might be serious Aeris. If you are vomiting then I think it would be best if you simply headed to the medical wing and have the doctors look at you. I will accompany if you are…erm…frightened. We both know very well that your body can't succumb to lower illnesses so there is definitely something causing an imbalance in your homeostasis."

Aeris nervously rubbed her palm and bit her bottom lip. Of course she wanted to go and see what was wrong with her, but she was so worried the test would turn up with what she actually thought was wrong with her. "I-I don't know…" she said quietly earning her a disapproving glare from Rosaline. "It's not the Shinra labs," her friend reminded, but Aeris was too cautious to budge.

Hesitating again and finally letting out a defeating sigh, she nodded. "Well if it doesn't desist within the next few days or so, I suppose I can go and have it checked out." Rosaline's lips pursed disdainfully, but she didn't protest to her decision and simply nodded while taking a seat on Aeris's bed.

"I miss him," she said in an attempt to get the topic removed from her physical condition. Rosaline looked up at her in surprise and smiled wanly. "So you did break up?" Aeris nodded reluctantly. "H-he won't accept it," she said weakly wondering if the Turk in question could give her some advice. "What exactly happened Aeris?" She inquired quietly. Aeris stilled at the question. She really did not want to say.

Swallowing hard and staring out the window, she gave a low sigh. "My career," she said grudgingly. Rosaline stared at wide eyed and in the mild surprise. "He wanted you to quit?" Aeris nodded demurely although she kept her eyes averted. Rosaline bit her lip. "But Aeris he was the one that paid for your scholarship and didn't you say yourself he was the one who encouraged you to pursue your education."

_Pursue my education but not put it to use it seems _she thought numbly. "Yes…but he was so use to me always being home for the first few years and when I finally accepted the job in Junon and he transferred with me, he didn't like the fact I was working so much." She paused for a moment and saw she had Rosaline's full attention. She hesitated a moment and continued although carefully to leave out bits and pieces of information (as she usually did). "We had a fight," she mumbled and sighed.

"A big one."

Rosaline's face was grim and Aeris wondered what she thought. "Is that why you moved out?" She eventually asked. She gave her a wry smile and moved to sit in the chair. "More or less. He is making me choose. My job or him."

Rosaline stayed another hour prodding for more particulars, but Aeris successfully avoided the confrontation opting to ask whether the Turk thought Sephiroth was a man who could compromise. He had after all compromised _a lot _for her over the years and she had repaid him by using his own generosity against him. She had left him.

But the reasons ran far deeper than that because despite what he did for her, he had done a lot to her over the years and she no longer felt confident in her abilities to mend this broken man. Not since he-

No. She didn't want to think about it. Bidding Rosaline goodbye and jumping onto her bed again, Aeris couldn't contain herself anymore and reached over for the phone. Slowly she flipped it open and read the last text he had sent her.

That would make it seven.

_I hear that you are unwell_

Boy did news travel fast. Could he sound any more condescending?

_Please come back home. _

_I'll take care of you_

_You need me_

_Aeris…_

_I'm sorry. _


	2. Her Eyes

_Part One: The Early Years_

_For beautiful eyes, look for the good in others; for beautiful lips, speak only words of kindness; and for poise, walk with the knowledge that you are never alone._

* * *

><p><em>Five Years Earlier<em>

The sun's rays shone through the cracks in the church and it was her usual morning routine to admire them for some time before she attended to the flowers. But today she wouldn't be doing that. In fact the rays of light seemed to matter little. No one ever came here save for the little boy she occasionally played with in the slums. And of course there was that flirtatious soldier that had fallen through her roof some days ago. She had wondered when he would return.

But that brought her back to the current problem at hand. What was she supposed to say? She hadn't expected anyone would be here let alone the General of Shinra himself. Fear began to wrap itself around her heart and squeeze it. Had the Turks decided her time was up and that she was to be taken in? Had they sent a soldier operative to do the dirty task instead?

"U-um can I help you?" She inwardly winced at that. It was almost as bad as saying nothing at all. There was a brief awkward silence as he considered her, but she was relieved when he was the one to break the silence. "Do you come here often?" It was a question out of the blue and completely odd considering the circumstances, but natural to ask. Feeling a little more sure of herself seeing as there was no malice in his voice, she replied. "Yeah all the time. I'm sorry if I startled you in some way. No one ever really comes here except me."

His face was impassive and she couldn't read anything off it, but he wasn't doing anything intimidating. "I see," he said quietly and started walking towards her. Alarmed she backed away earning her an inquisitive stare and a raised brow. When she didn't say anything and only stared at him warily, he seemed to get the picture. "I was only leaving," he offered wondering if that would contain her fears because right now she looked as if he was going to violate her in some way.

It did and she stammered. "Oh," she said nonchalantly feeling quite foolish and removed herself from his path. But he didn't leave for he was much intrigued by her behaviour and her pretty green eyes. There seemed to be something out-worldly about them. Her eyes appeared to shine with wisdom, but her demeanour, youth and obvious insecurities wiped all that apparent wisdom away.

"Is it dangerous around here?" He asked her casually; wondering if that would explain her strange behaviour. The girl before him swallowed hard but she was definitely bearing in mind his question. "Well as dangerous as the slums come I'm sure, but everything is peaceful in the church," she explained feeling wary. Her eyes remained politely downcast. Either from fear or awe, he couldn't tell. Maybe it was both.

He couldn't help but notice the way she nervously fumbled with her fingers. For what reason was she scared? He was well aware people in Midgar knew of his power and what he was capable of, but most of it constituted as hero worship and awe. Not this sort of nervous fear the girl was taking great lengths to conceal. "I see," was his reply and he turned to leave not wanting to bother her further.

Wordlessly she watched him go, but some strange fragment of her didn't want to part on such awkward terms, never mind that he was a high ranking Shinra official and one that chilled her to her very bones. "Um…have a nice day I guess. If you ever want to come here to be alone again I am sure evening or night would be a good time. No one is usually here then," she offered in the steadiest voice she could.

He stopped dead in his tracks and Aeris held her breath wondering if she had said the wrong thing. But what she got was something she least expected.

A smile

A weak one at that, but it was better than nothing. She had not expected him to smile. "Thank you for the insight. I will consider it. Good day Miss…?"

_Gods, he was asking her name!_

She gulped not sure what to call the feelings she felt inside of her. Flattery maybe. Amazement?

"Aeris," she said quietly. "My name is Aeris. It was nice to meet you."

He turned away and continued walking. "It was nice to meet you too…_Aeris." _He muttered back although it sounded like he was saying her name more to himself than to her.

It was the start of a seemingly beautiful relationship.

* * *

><p>While the thought of the General coming to her church was something that brought up mixed feelings within her, she didn't see him again for the rest of the week. What did she expect? Simpering to herself and banishing him from her thoughts, she continued about her daily routine and it didn't take long for her to forget him.<p>

She was good at things like that. It helped her focus on the task at hand and enjoy the simplicity the slum life had to offer her. It made it easier to block out what was really at stake. The inevitable day Shinra would come for her; the very day she promised herself that she would die.

Humming to herself and tending to the flowers, Aeris lost herself in thought unaware of the figure a respectable distance away watching her with an unreadable expression. However being the daughter of the Cetra, Aeris was more aware of her surroundings than regular people and though still lost in her own bliss, it didn't take long for her to realize she was not alone.

Smiling to herself dryly, she didn't bother to look over her shoulder to check if there was something lurking in the shadows. Maybe it was one of the Turks although they normally respected her proximity. Deciding not to be too bothered by it, she watered the last of the plants and gathered her things to leave. She would be back in the afternoon anyway and leave by evening.

"Are you going home alone?" His voice made her stop dead in her tracks and her head turned to the side to see the General of Shinra appraising her with mild interest. His arms were crossed though with a posture that suggested he was quite amused by something. Surprised that he was here and oddly flattered that he had come (not that she had really expected him to), she gave him a kind smile.

"It is good to see you General. Yes I was heading home actually and 'alone' as you put it." His eyes ran her up and down in deep consideration and an awkward silence passed through. "It's not very safe," he commented. She stared at him blankly feeling a bit defensive over his aloof statement. However she refused to let it bother her. Perhaps it was his way of making conversation. Why else was he here?

"No it isn't," she agreed turning her body towards him. "But I manage. What else can I do?" She received a 'hmph' in response and he turned to leave, walking towards the flowers. "I thought you would have come at night time. Like I said I am usually here during the day…"

He didn't turn back to her. "That's nice," was his torrid response. Aeris recoiled into herself and bit her lip. Why was he being so cold? It wasn't as if he was as kind on their first meeting, but he wasn't so rude and he had even smiled at her. A genuine one as far as she believed. Twiddling her fingers for a bit and feeling a little embarrassed, she turned away sadly. "H-have a nice day," she said and promptly left.

She walked home feeling a little sad, but not exactly sure why. She didn't know him, it was clear he didn't want to know her and not only that he was a high ranking officer from the upper plate. She supposed she was too trashy and low for him to make an acquaintance. Though she had been excited that he had visited her church again. _I hardly get any visitors. No friends. _That was the life she was subjected to for being different. She couldn't function anywhere socially without people giving her peculiar looks so she sought solitude in the church.

She had this uncanny habit of muttering to herself when really she was talking to the Planet. She could fall into hypnosis by simply becoming one with its tune. It had greatly affected her social life when she was young not to mention that she hadn't come into contact with other children until she was eight. She had been locked up for much of her early life. The memories served well to ruin her mood and make it worse than it already was.

_Still though…I wonder what he thinks of the flowers _her thoughts wandering over to Sephiroth again.

"You really should not be walking around by yourself. Especially around here," a dry and sardonic voice interrupted. Speak of the devil. Startled and surprised, Aeris turned her gaze towards the silver haired menace in disbelief. He had followed her. But why?

Realizing her mouth was agape like an idiot, she quickly shut it and shyly looked down. "I-I…really it's no trouble. I walk this way all the time," she reasoned. He looked at her sceptically, but offered no comment on the matter. What she got instead was something quite different. "I apologize," he said to her quietly making her head snap right up in bewilderment. His gaze was soft and his voice was tender. Not like he was in the church. "For what?" She replied.

He smiled at her wryly. "My behaviour back there. It upset you. I was a bit…abrupt." Aeris licked her lips and let out a deep breathe. She didn't really know what to say. "O-oh were you? I didn't notice," she offered lamely and regretted the words the instant they left her mouth. The raised brow was enough to tell her he had seen right through it, but she was only trying to be polite. Not knowing what else to do, she offered him a kind smile.

"Really it's nothing," she conceded hoping the questioning stare would dissipate. It did and Aeris mentally breathed a sigh of relief. Still smiling at him and wanting to break the awkward moment, she asked him if he liked the church. "It's falling apart," he said sullenly not at all inclined to be baited by her optimism.

"Well some would say it's more antique. Besides the inside is quite nice with the stain glass windows and of course the flowers," she offered happily. Although he didn't smile he seemed on the verge of cracking one. If anything he seemed amused by her love for the place. "You are heading home I presume?" Aeris hesitated a moment. She felt wary even though his inquisition was polite and the fact that he was a high ranking Shinra official. Still she was taught to be cautious of anything in remote connection to the place. "Yes," she said eventually with her eyes sweeping over his well-proportioned features. He was _quite _attractive. Very much so.

Of course she knew plenty of women swooned over him and had various fan clubs all around the world, but she had never paid particular attention to the matter or even soldiers in general. Her mother couldn't stand it after Aeris had told her all those years ago that her husband had died in the war. However her thoughts were brought back to reality when Sephiroth interrupted her thoughts.

"Then would you allow me to escort you home? There have been reports of monsters in the area and members of soldier are still trying to get a hold of the situation." Stunned, she took a few moments to answer. Her first instinct was to politely refuse and maintain her stance of independence. She wasn't as weak as many people thought she was and many men had wanted to escort her before (most likely as a reward to get into her panties), but this was the General of Shinra. This was Sephiroth.

How could she refuse? She brightened the smile on her lips and nodded. "That would be nice General," she said sweetly feeling a little shy and awkward at the situation. Sephiroth smiled back, but again he was amused. "Just call me Sephiroth." And so she walked beside him feeling very conscious of how much _shorter _she was than him and the fact that people were staring.

"I hope this doesn't too rude or anything, but I would have thought the General of Shinra would be so busy with missions and everything." She gritted her teeth at her own words. She seemed to be saying the wrong thing again. It was as if she had sugar coated the words _you are so high and mighty. What are you doing walking amongst people like us? We don't want you. We don't need you. We can fend for ourselves as we always have and you sir are unwelcome. _She inwardly cringed and didn't dare look at him to read his expression.

"Even someone like myself gets a little free time now and then," was the toneless reply. He didn't seem offended, but she was sure he had carefully schooled whatever reservations he felt about her statement. She felt bad. "I see," she said and gulped air. She turned a corner and he followed although he maintained his stance right beside her. She took the chance to look up at him again and then at his hair. It was so long. So long and shiny and she was sure it was soft too. However he caught her looking at him and again came the questioning gaze. Blushing she looked away.

"Did you grow the flowers down in the church Miss Aeris?" He asked her realizing how uncomfortable she felt. He wasn't sure if it was because of his intimidating presence or the fact that his sword was strapped to his waist. Tentatively she answered him. "Well not exactly. They were growing on their own, but I helped nurture them by tilling the soil and watering them daily. I planted some outside my house too. Helps since some sunlight seeps through the Plate where I live." There was sadness in her voice, but he didn't question it. It was easy to guess why.

The air in the slums was putrid and suffocating. Nothing beautiful about it except for a few things, like the flowers-and her. She babbled on about her flowers too. Probably from the onset of being nervous, but through it all he was able to properly assess her. Wearing a pretty green dress to match her ethereal eyes, he admired how flawless and creamy her skin was. In fact it was very pale, but that was understandable considering she rarely spent much time in the sun. Her light brown hair was twisted in a low French braid too. She was a cute kid and would probably be very beautiful when she grew a little older.

Dimly he wondered how old she was, but felt it was too imprudent to ask. Instead he opted for something more sly. "So what is it that you do Miss Aeris?" He asked realizing she had finished going on about her flowers. Looking relieved that he had decided to ask her something, she gladly told him. It seemed she was starting to get comfortable after all.

"Well nothing at the moment, but I was thinking of getting a job. It would be help out my mother and all." He barely contained the thin line that formed over his lips. If she was under fifteen he would be overly compelled to stab himself in the foot. "You live with your mother?" He asked quietly and she nodded.

"Don't get me wrong. I would like to be more independent and have my own place, but I can't leave her and can't do much when I am basically penniless," she said with a cheerful laugh. He gave her an apathetic glance as acknowledgement and shifted the conversation. "Don't you want to advance your studies?"

She looked at him and gave him a wan smile. "I would," she mumbled and paused as if to choose her next words very carefully. "But what I want to do requires a lot of money and would be very hard to manage. Though there are other options. Perhaps doing childcare. They pay you to do your training so that seems like a good way to go."

He smiled at her. She was quite talkative and very open. Too trusting though, but he supposed the situation didn't matter since she was talking to a Shinra official. There was no need to contain secrets and they were just talking about work. However he understood. He understood all too well. People in the slums didn't have much of a chance for higher education and very few got out on scholarships if they went to school or they were fortunate enough to have a benefactor. It was just the way things worked down here.

"You like children?" He asked sardonically as he considered the girl. She definitely looked sweet and maternal enough. She chuckled at his comment and clasped her hands behind her back. "Well I like _other _people's children for a few hours a day. That I can handle." He nodded in response and they turned down to a wider street where the area was much more cleaner, the houses were better and there was extra sunlight. At least she didn't appear to be disadvantaged as he thought.

"Um…so…" she trailed off not knowing what to say. He guessed it was awkward for her to ask about his career as a form of small talk and he was sympathetic. "Yes I have always wanted to be a soldier," he offered sparing her the self-conscious moment.

"Oh," she muttered suddenly out of questions. They turned to the last house on the street with its own large garden of flowers at the side. "You grew these? I didn't think Midgar provided adequate soil. The church was surprising enough." Smiling idly, she ran her fingers through her bangs. "I managed." He nodded again and stared off into the distance. Shifting uncomfortably, Aeris decided to break the silence. "Well I am home now. Thanks for escorting me General. It was very kind of you." His eyes returned to her gentle glowing face and again to the ethereal eyes. She had such beautiful eyes.

"Sephiroth," he returned politely and softened his gaze. She blushed and lowered hers. "Sephiroth then," she repeated in nothing but a whisper and then turned away. Sephiroth waited until the door was closed before he finally came to his senses. He did not know what compelled him to follow the girl least of all offer to escort her home.

But he was not oblivious to the bizarre workings of his body. There was something out-worldly about her. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on, but he was drawn to her for some reason. He didn't know why. Strangely enough he had this odd sense of familiarity. However in the end he brushed it off as unimportant and walked away.

He had come to the church for some solace hearing about some natural flora that grew there. He never suspected the girl was the one that helped them grow. All things considered though, he was not going to be showing up here any time soon. He had no time or patience for flowers or overly cheerful optimistic little girls. The very enigma of it bothered him and though he was man who loved to solve puzzles, he thought it was best to leave this one be.


	3. Enigma

Aeris may have only been seventeen and recently at that, but she was no fool. Life in the slums was getting harder with rising prices, pay cuts and overwhelming unemployment below the plate. "To stop the growing population," Elmyra remarked to her as she grimaced over the bills in front of her. However that was not the cause for her sour mood today.

The Bank of Midgar had sent them a warning of repossession if they failed to meet the deadline to pay off the latest mortgage fee. Not only that, Shinra had cut Elmyra's widow's pension for reasons that were not properly explained. "How will this stop the growing population?" Aeris inquired trying to ignore all the demands for money on kindly worded white sheets of paper.

Her mother clucked her tongue and put away her reading glasses. "Think about it. There is so much poverty in the lower plates with the slum's propensity to breed like rabbits. Not only that, the war with Wutai was declared officially over only a few months ago. Now we have an influx of refugees looking for shelter and work. The economy here cannot provide for them so the simplest answer in Shinra terms is to make life so unbearable for them that they will have to leave." _Or die _was the unspoken term.

Aeris gave her mother a wry smile. Elmyra may have only been a flimsy housewife who worked at a Pharmacy for a living, but she was no fool. Before her marriage to Mr. Gainsborough she had pursued a degree in economics, but had given it up to be a soldier's wife. Her husband had been old fashioned, but Elmyra had been glad to give it up for love. Aeris wasn't sure if she would ever be able to do such a thing, but then again she had never been in love.

"What are we going to do about this notice from the bank?" Elmyra frowned in response and proceeded to fold the papers neatly away. "We'll I'll see if I can get an appeal on my widow's pension and I'll have to talk to Richard about working overtime. The next coming months might be a little bit tough for us," she pondered but refused to let herself be daunted by it. Aeris admired her for showing such resilience.

"Perhaps I should get a job. I have been thinking about it for a while and I am sure the extra money would help," she ventured. Elmyra reached over and clasped her hands. "I wouldn't dream of taking your money my daughter. Save it up and keep it for yourself. Though Aeris, I thought you wanted to continue school?" Swallowing hard and removing her hands from her mother's grasp, she turned away.

"I do, but the scholarship I got is for Military Academy in Junon. I don't have the pre-requisites of fighting skills, military tactics and so on and so forth. Anyway, even if I accepted thedegree and took all these fighting classes to make up for it as well as study, we just couldn't afford the extra money. You know the scholarship doesn't cover everything," Aeris reasoned. Elmyra's gaze was sympathetic, but she refused to be perturbed. "We'll manage and it will be hard work for both of us, but the rewards would be…"

Aeris cut her off. "Is it worth it mother? Do you really think it is?" She said quietly and then even lower "what if they take me in Junon? You'll never hear from me again." White faced, her mother looked away momentarily and clenched her fists. "That might not happen and if you begin to learn how to fight then…"

"Then what?"

"Then you could protect yourself," her mother finished weakly. "Perhaps even have a chance. I can't keep ignoring it forever. Shinra will come for you sooner or later. I can see it and you know it. The Turks dark figures loom over you with each passing day and we are living on borrowed time. The only thing that can assure me of your welfare is that you are educated and able to protect yourself so if the time ever comes that you need to…" she paused as she strained to say the word "need to run, you may have a chance."

Aeris gulp down hard, not wanting to explain to her mother the obvious flaws in such a plan. "You're quite the optimist mother, but I can't go to Junon. I'll take my chances in Midgar." Elmyra stared at her daughter for several moments, but didn't push the issue. "Very well Aeris. I understand."

Aeris had the feeling that she didn't, but decided not to argue. Besides, what Elmyra said about being strong enough to protect herself made sense. Should she not defy fate? Did she honestly want to be a prisoner under Turk jurisdiction or worse yet, an experiment in the labs? Her original plan of possibly ending her life, should the time come, was uncanny. Rather the thought of being strong reminded her of Sephiroth. He was the very epitome of human strength as the media reports said about him, so why couldn't she have strength of her own?

Thinking about him made her feel sad though. He had not visited the church ever since that day he escorted her home a few weeks ago and she guessed he either came at different times with no interest in seeing her or she had run him off altogether with that childish conversation she had with him. Sighing to herself, she pushed him away from her thoughts and decided to think about what was at stake.

She needed a job and with that money- she wanted to use it to be able to pay for training to defend herself and defend herself good. It seemed like a farfetched reality, but if she worked hard maybe she could pull it off and have a _fighting_ chance after all. With such thoughts and determination on her mind, Aeris changed into some light blue jeans, a long sleeved black shirt and a pull over grey jumper. She scrutinized her face in the mirror and tied her hair up into a high ponytail.

She didn't really want to be sweet innocent lovely Aeris anymore. She wanted to be smart, independent and strong. Grabbing a USB stick she kept in her desk draw, she placed it in her pocket and ran downstairs to tell her mother she was heading to the library. Elmyra merely bid her to have a good time from the kitchen and it was there that Aeris grabbed her bag and headed off. For once she could thank the Gods that teenagers could flicker moods and attitudes as fast as they could change underwear.

Feeling sanguine with thoughts on how to shape her life, she was unaware of the Turk that followed her from the shadows.

* * *

><p>The Library located in the nicer parts of Sector Five was blessed enough to have connection to the world wide web, printing facilities and a variety of books that could be considered top notch for a library located in the slums. That and the fact it was funded by a rich benefactor who was in Shinra's favour and aristocratic. It seemed he had the subsidy to provide guards and other proper security measures to prevent robberies. God knows how much the computers and technology in there would cost. However it seemed the people of Sector Five Slums were proud of the little beauties within their sector and were opposed to destroying the only things that could compliment the place.<p>

It was one of the few dwellings Aeris could frequent for some peace and quiet other than the church. And since she had finished school months ago, there was nothing else to occupy her time. Kindly approaching the lady at the front desk whom over the years, Aeris had accumulated a professional friendship, she cleared her throat. "Hello Jane. Any computers free today?" The woman in question smiled back at her.

"Ah Aeris! Haven't seen you around for a while. Hope everything is okay? Yes things are quiet today. Just sign your name on the sheet and take computer eleven." Aeris obliged and after a meaningless conversation with Jane, headed over to the computer to print off several copies of her resume and look for some jobs online. There was a lot of job availabilities in Sector Six, a place which Aeris wanted to avoid since most of the jobs were centred on waitresses in sultry clubs or _dancing _in them. She bit her lip. Beggars couldn't be choosers so she opted to print it out anyway choosing waitressing as her option.

However something else caught her eye that was to do with the Wall Market gym. Curiosity piqued, Aeris clicked on the link surprised to find that they offered training in martial arts. That sounded like a good start although she would have to save up to pay for the costs. With her mood lightened at such prospects, Aeris sent that off to be printed too and finally looked up the official website of the Midgar Women's Association. They owned various day cares all over Midgar and took priorities for After School Care. Aeris would settle for either and was glad to see that they were hiring staff qualified or not.

Sending that off to be printed with the rest of her resumes and information websites, Aeris decided that it couldn't hurt to head to Sector Six, get a bite to eat and start sending off her papers to places and hope that they would reply. Placing them all neatly in her bag, Aeris waved goodbye to the Library receptionist and decided to take the train to the Sector Six Slums. Gloomily she noticed it was almost evening time, but what would it matter? Wall Market may be Midgar's red light district, but it was publically frequented so what could possibly happen?

* * *

><p>Normally Sephiroth hated taking petty missions out in the slums, but with the desertion of his friends and the rise of terrorism, he felt more than inclined to spend a few relaxing hours out in the lower parts of the city. Sector Six was swimming with crowds today and although those that recognized him stared in awe, none were bold enough to approach him. It was clear he was working.<p>

While this was normally a job for the Turks, the President was not pleased with their lack of results and so had dispatched Sephiroth to look for any signs of the Wutaian Crescent force. An elite group of mercenaries trained to infiltrate and mix in with crowds as refugees and so on and so forth. His perception skills were good enough and he could easily differentiate between common civilian cowering to hidden bouts of careful vigilance, which he knew, Wutaians excelled at.

A few of his soldiers surveyed the area including his first class lieutenant, Zack Fair. Sephiroth's eyes immediately peeled for his whereabouts and spotted him talking to a female near the Wall-Market gym. Although the girl's back was facing him, he couldn't understand the sense of familiarity he felt about the girl. Only when she turned in his direction, did he recognize her for who she was.

_Aeris _he thought in mild surprise. He watched her with eager curiosity as she chattered nonchalantly with Zack. No doubt the first class soldier was flirting with her, but it made him feel oddly annoyed. However…

What on Gaia was she doing in a place like this? A young girl just out of school who still lived with her mother and spent her time tending to flowers in a church. She was too innocent for a place like this and she definitely was no solicited prostitute that was for sure. His legs began to move of their own accord and he found himself marching over to where his flighty lieutenant babbled on about God knows what to the innocent church girl of the slums.

"Sephiroth," Zack piped when he saw him walking over. Aeris straightened up and slowly manoeuvred her body to face him. Seeing her reaction, Zack gave them an odd look. "Do you two already know each other?" He asked deviously. Sephiroth frowned at the suggestive tone in his voice. Aeris hesitated a moment. "Ah, yes. He dropped by the church a few times, but unlike you, he did it properly. Through the door Zack," she teased. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow in question.

Zack grinned sheepishly. "You see, uh, I fell through the plate during the fight with you know…and went through the roof of Aeris's church. Thank goodness I landed on a soft bed of flowers though," he laughed. Well that explained it. "But anyway, I was glad I caught up to her here. I haven't seen her since the fall in the church." While Aeris complimented him with a bright smile, Sephiroth for reasons unknown felt some sort of resentment to the soldier. Illogically, perhaps, but still there.

"I see," was all he said before turning to Aeris. It was her eyes again. They always startled him and filled him with a mixture of odd emotions. Emotions that he couldn't explain. But regardless of that he had to admit, she looked quite _sweet _with her hair up in a ponytail like that. Sweet and beautiful. "It's good to see you again," he said without inflection. She looked down modestly as she always did and he couldn't help the smile that crept to his lips.

"Y-yeah. I haven't seen you come back to the church for a while." He was amazed at how well she carefully schooled her disappointment. "My schedule has made it almost impossible for the last few weeks," he admitted not sure why he felt inclined to explain himself to a civilian slum girl. She managed to give him a considerate nod. "I understand. I hope your work isn't giving you too much trouble."

He said nothing and although suddenly curious as to why she was here, didn't want to ask her in front of Zack. For various reasons. "You should return to patrol duty Fair." Zack quick as ever to receive orders mock saluted him. "Sure thing sir. I'll see you around soon Aeris. If I have free time maybe I'll swing by the church." He said that with way too much optimism for Sephiroth's liking. Aeris nodded and bid him goodbye as he jogged off to another part of Wall Market.

Now that it was just the two of them standing under the many lights of the city night, an awkward silence seemed to pass over. "May I ask what you are doing here?" The question was forward with no malice. However the subtext was _in a place like this? _Aeris was quick to reply not wanting him to make assumptions.

"To be honest I am looking for a job," she explained very conscious of the way his eyes scrutinized her. He blinked and hid a scowl. "In this place?" He remarked dryly. She shrunk a little and began twiddling her fingers. "Yeah. May as well hand them out everywhere," she muttered. Sephiroth gave her a long hard look. "Why not in the other sectors?" Aeris bit her lip and suppressed a sigh. She had expected him to already know the answer to that. "Too far away from home and it's too hard to even be considered for a job up above when you live down below."

He said nothing to this, but his silence and thoughtful glance was enough to tell her that he acknowledged the issue. "Do you need help?" It was said on reckless impulse, something not of his character, but he felt compelled to help her if only to spend some quality time with her. He didn't expect to find anything on this patrol and perhaps setting his mind on pondering the mystery that was Aeris would give him something to do. Something worthwhile.

"Well I…uh…it is just handing out resumes really and I gave them all around here. I was planning to take the train to Sector Eight, get something to eat and then head to the Midgar Women's Association to apply for childcare," she stammered. Sephiroth observed her quietly before offering her a diplomatic bland smile and offering to escort her.

Although he gave no foresight to it, Aeris suddenly felt like an immature child. A scolded one at that. Even though nothing in his tone or demeanour suggested that he thought of her as such, she couldn't help but feel that way when he insisted on being her chaperone. She didn't know why, but she felt he was being judgemental beneath his cool façade. As if he thought of her as something foolish. It was just a hunch, but it was too strong to ignore.

"Okay," she said sullenly and let him lead the way. Her mood though had gone sour. They walked in silence to the train station. "You're so quiet all of a sudden," he mused. Aeris gulped. Was it that obvious? "My mind is just quit occupied." He didn't comment. Rather he seemed to puzzle over what she was thinking. If Aeris had been more perceptive she would have found it amusing, but instead she was so consciously aware of how his gaze lingered on her more than usual. What was he thinking?

"Is your plan to simply work once you get a job? Isn't there something you wanted to pursue?" The train arrived, briefly removing any further form of conversation. He chose one of the last carts where the both of them appeared to be the only passengers on board. He took a seat and she sat across from him. Deciding to break the eerie silence, she answered his question. "Well I don't really have much of a choice. I do want to travel around someday-leave Midgar, but I had wanted to leave Midgar for other reasons." She paused for a moment seeing how intently he was listening to her. It was surprising really. She thought such conversation bored men in general.

"I wanted to travel the world as a medic. In other words that is the field of study I wanted to pursue and further even, chase a career in being a travelling medic," she said with enthusiasm. Sephiroth looked at her with his interest piqued. "That would require some extensive knowledge with various healing materia, medical science and anatomy," he told her flatly as if he thought she couldn't do it. That dark feelings she had felt minutes earlier of his prejudice suddenly returned. She felt compelled to defend herself, but what was the point? She was merely some slum girl that the General had taken some strange interest in. What that could be, she couldn't fathom.

She had been honoured, shocked and thrilled the few times he had visited her church and that one time when he walked her home, but now…

Now she couldn't help but feel this sense of foreboding. A sense that she was treading a path she should not. The only thing that perplexed her was where these feelings were suddenly springing from.

"I know," she replied quietly, looking down. She didn't have the courage to look him in the eyes for fear of what she would find there. "You'd have to go to Midgar Academy for that," he said idly. It was then that Aeris decided to look up at him and found that his gaze was oddly soft. All the unhappy feelings inside her evaporated immediately.

"I got offered a scholarship to study it in Junon Military Academy, but that requires military skills and discipline. I could take it along with my subjects and catch up, but it would all be too much to do in one degree and I wasn't offered a double. Besides it is too expensive. Can't afford the trip there and wouldn't be able to pay for my keep. So far it is an improbable dream right now, but that doesn't stop me from hoping," she said with a smile.

Sephiroth didn't know what to say to that and if he was strictly honest with himself, he was surprised. An offer to study in Junon Military Academy? Either she was lying (which he doubted) or he had severely underestimated her. Perhaps she was a lot smarter than he gave her credit for. Maybe she wasn't just a naïve pretty little face in the slums.

"They didn't offer you anything in Midgar?" He asked dubiously. Aeris gave him a thin smile. "Midgar's upper universities don't offer scholarships to the slums. Yes I got into Midgar's Medical Science Field, but no scholarship. I simply cannot afford those funds for Midgar's university let alone earning my keep in Junon."

Wordlessly he nodded, but gave her a sideways glance. She really was a little peculiar. Pretty, but peculiar. Nonetheless there was something he found almost…unbelievable about her. She seemed so innocent, out worldly, too pure for this sordid place. She appeared not to be trounced by all the filth and evil around her and he was pretty sure she was a virgin too. A sweet innocent virgin. A pretty little doll from the church in the slums. It was almost enough to make him scoff.

The train stopped at the Platform of Sector Eight and cheerfully, Aeris stood up and followed him out. "Where would you like to go first? The Midgar Women's association or would you like to get lunch?" Contemplating a bit, she decided she would hand her resume in first before getting something to eat. Nonetheless she couldn't stop the fluttering in her stomach. Was he actually going to eat with her or just watch? Why? Where?

She desperately wanted to ask him, but was too shy to even try. The whole situation was bizarre to say the least, but it still made her feel oddly flattered. Just what was this sudden interest in her daily activities? Why was he trying to help her? Was he just being polite?

They continued to walk the rest of the way in silence. Aeris kept her mind occupied looking at the many attractions Loveless Avenue had to offer and its bustling activities. Dimly, she wondered if the Turks were following them. What would they think of her walking around with Sephiroth of all people? As if he knowing of her situation, Sephiroth said in a low voice "we're being followed." Aeris stopped in her tracks and wondered what he could possibly mean. It didn't take her long to decide.

"Is it the Turks?" She wasn't aware how perceptive soldiers could be. Although she knew she was followed, she was never able to realize they were anywhere nearby when she was walking through busy streets. "How do you know?" He asked tersely. He was glaring at her with suspicion and she felt her heart hammer in her chest as his eyes narrowed at her. If it had been anyone else, she would have been nonchalant about the issue. She hardly had any friends and she didn't need the few she made isolating themselves from her because of some unwelcomed stalkers. But she couldn't lie to Sephiroth…

She licked her lips nervously and looked to the ground. Why was it so hard to constantly look him in the eyes? "They follow me from time to time," she answered quietly, fearing what she would find in his reaction. Silence followed. A long pregnant silence and when she finally looked up, his gaze was enough to almost make her shudder. His calculating eyes never left hers and Aeris struggled to maintain composure.

"Why?" He said sharply. The malice in his voice, those violently glowing green eyes and his mistrustful expression were enough to tell her she was treading on dangerous ground. She should not have brought this up! How could she have been so stupid? He glared at her, clearly waiting for her to answer and she was at a loss of what to do. She couldn't very well tell him!

"I-it's a long story and something I cannot share with you. I'm so sorry." An awkward pause passed over. "To have the Turks following you, you must be deeply involved in Shinra or have or know something of interest to them. Usually nothing good." The way he said it was not in any shape or form in sympathy. Rather he meant she was doing some sort of dirty business with them.

Shocked and hurt by his assessment, Aeris felt like a fool indeed. Perhaps she should have rejected his offer to escort her around after all. "Yes you are right. Nothing good at all. Look I think I will continue the rest on my own and I am sorry to have inconvenienced you," she said weakly. _But you offered _she wanted to say.

He stared at her surprised for a few moments, not sure what to say and before he could reply, she turned away from him and ran off into the crowds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry if the grammar isn't top notch. I don't have a beta-reader although if anyone would like to help me out pm me :)

I always thought Elmyra was severely underestimated in fanfiction. She raised an orphan child from a woman dying on the train station platform and shielded her from the Turks. _The Turks! _I say this is a woman with balls.

Please review and let me know what you think :)


	4. Rememberer of Before

_The Present_

* * *

><p>It was still very dark when she opened her eyes. Turning her head and looking over at the digital clock, Aeris bit her bottom lip when she saw it was barely even five thirty in the morning. She rarely woke up this early, but she had been so exhausted yesterday from Rosaline's intrusive questions, Sephiroth's texts and of course work.<p>

Unconsciously, she reached down and touched her stomach. The sickness hadn't washed over her yet, but it would probably come soon. Tiredly, she rubbed her eyes as she recalled her dreams. Memories of their past. Their first meetings. Five years ago when she had been a foolish naïve little slum girl and he…well to her at the time, he had been something beyond comprehension.

Forcing her body up, Aeris headed into the shower and closed her eyes as she let the hot water soothe her tired and aching body. It still felt strange to shower alone. He was usually up the earliest, but the sound of the shower running often woke her up in return and she would usually jump out from their bed and slip into the shower with him. Sometimes they made love. Sometimes he just held her. Every now and then he would wash her.

An aching formed in her throat just thinking about it. As she dried her body off and dragged a brush through her hair, an idea came to her. She was up early so perhaps she could utilize the earliness of the hour for herself and take a pregnancy test. They would probably think she was doing some work in the labs and if that failed she could discreetly head to a chemist. It was just the Turks she didn't trust. They always watched her and the last people she wanted to find out about her possible pregnancy were them.

Tying her hair up in a ponytail and making herself presentable, Aeris grabbed her handbag and headed out.

As she headed into the main Shinra building in Junon and up to the labs, she noticed that there were still some scientists from the night shift about. Some spared her some curious glances. Aeris ignored them. Heading into the office she shared with Rayleigh, Aeris rummaged through the draws until she found the band to tighten around her arm, a clean syringe, tube and vial. Locking the door and closing the blinds, she took a deep breath and inserted the syringe into her wrist.

_This is just me being cautious. It doesn't mean anything. _

The more she told herself this, the less likely it seemed to be true. Removing the syringe and holding a cotton pad down on her wrist to clot the blood, Aeris sealed the vial and wracked her brain on what sort of excuse to give pathology. She usually didn't test the blood herself, but she supposed she could pretend the blood belonged to one of her clinical patients. That seemed like the better less suspicious option than doing it herself.

With that in mind, she left the room and made her way along the corridors with Cissnei's medical file as her cover. She had recently treated the young Turk for injuries sustained on a mission to Banora so she supposed she could use her file as the perfect scapegoat. She'd throw away and burn the test results when they got back.

"HCG levels please," she said politely to the technician. Wordlessly he took the file and had a quick look inside as she handed him the blood vial. "You will have to wait a couple of hours. More urgent things if that is not a problem?" Aeris sucked in any protest she had.

"Not a problem," she replied because there was nothing wrong. This was just a precautionary measure that was all.

Seeing as there was nothing else to do, she supposed she would go out and grab herself some breakfast. "Notify me by PHS when it is ready," she said casually and headed out. The sun was on the rise casting beautiful shades over the sky and sea. Aeris managed a small smile as she appreciated the beauty and went to find herself a nice café.

Nonchalant and unaware of her surroundings as she strolled on by in the early morning, it was a little while before she noticed someone was walking behind her. When she did and turned around, her heart sank.

To be fair though, his face was just as gloomy. Cold and icy and still freshly insulted at her current behaviour towards him. "You've been ignoring my texts and my phone calls." Aeris swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry Sephiroth. I've been really busy." It was a flimsy excuse and he saw right through it.

_Naturally…_

"You've been avoiding me." It was a rhetorical question. Aeris licked her lips unsure of what to say. Running a few fingers through her bangs, she struggled for her words. "I just…didn't want to deal with it. Not right now." Sephiroth wasn't impressed, but then she didn't really expect him to be. He had been furious at her for months after he found out about her affair with Zack and she had only rubbed salt in his wounds when she decided to leave him.

"How did you know I was walking out here?" She mumbled looking down at the ground. She felt like a scolded child. He always made her feel that way whenever he was angry. "I have a spacious view from my office Aeris as you know. I was surprised to see you walking around this early." She didn't say anything and an awkward silence resumed. Sephiroth sighed.

"Where are you heading now?" The question set her nerves on edge. She knew what was coming next and she wouldn't be able to refuse him, lie to him or somehow squeeze out of it. "Was heading into the plaza to have breakfast," she admitted.

Sephiroth stared at her for a few moments before reaching out and removing a few stray hairs from her forehead. "Let's go together. We have much to discuss." Not daring to defy him, she followed him and said nothing when he gently linked his arms with hers. He refused to acknowledge the turn their relationship was taking. She had already moved out even though she hadn't gathered all her things from their…no…his place.

"You're still wearing the ring," he noted. His voice was dry. Aeris looked down at her hand guiltily. The priceless diamond taken from the depths of mythril and cut generously to fit in an eighteen carat gold ring which was still lodged safely on her second last finger. The words '_Aeris will you marry me?' _were craftily engraved on the inside.

"I didn't want to take it off," she said simply. She felt his grip on her hand tighten as they walked. She dared not look up at him. "For its flashy look, its element of status or its worth?" Blood rushed to her cheeks and she flushed in anger. Always with the accusations. "That's not the reason." She said through gritted teeth. Whether he believed it or not, she couldn't tell.

Turning into a corner, Sephiroth chose a café that had a nice view of the ocean. When they had moved to Junon, they had a few usual places they visited, but she supposed Sephiroth did not want to be disturbed.

"How are you feeling now?" He said as they sat down.

"Better," she lied. Judging by his expression he did not believe her.

"And how long do you plan to keep up this silly façade? Not that I care, but the media are asking questions and since the ring is still on your finger…"

The question was head on and straightforward. She wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or annoyed by his bluntness.

"I really don't know Sephiroth. I need more time to think about where this is all headed." It was pathetic, she knew, but she was still partly responsible for their downfall. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She had said it hundreds of times to him even though clearly he should have apologized to her.

He raised his eyes, face unimpressed and looked away. Silence passed over and Aeris began to feel sick again. She heard him swallow before she spoke to her. His words were direct and quiet. "Is it because of Zack that you decided to move out? Needing some time alone? Or is it me? Because I know your feelings for me still remain."

Their orders couldn't have arrived at a more impromptu time. Appetite gone, Aeris stared sullenly at her hot decaf and French toast. "It's a mixture of things Sephiroth and you know that. But after that night…y-you frighten me."

"I was just angry Aeris and I had every right to be, but I didn't hurt you." She refrained from breathing out in frustration. Was he so wrapped up in his conceitedness that he thought he could do no wrong? That he was the victim? Couldn't he honestly see that his treatment of her throughout all these years was the reason she went to Zack for comfort? In the end she had chosen Sephiroth and Zack had committed suicide because of it. And Sephiroth expected her not to care…

"I have explained this to you already. I am sick of it Seph. Just sick and tired of it. Your overprotectiveness, your accusations, your obsession. It's too much. I don't think I can deal with it anymore and this is why I decided to set some space between us."

She saw him suck in his breath and noted the way his eyes narrowed. He was angry beyond belief. She was afraid of him. "I did everything for you. Everything. I gave you everything. I stood up for you, fought for you, suffered for you and you claim that me protecting you from the very people who would see you dissected on a metal table is _too much?_ Are you serious Aeris? Are you serious?"

The lump in her throat began to grow. She knew she was being selfish, at least partly, but she had given him enough empathy. Enough sympathy. "You know I appreciate that. More than anything, but I just wanted you to…" Gods, what words could she use? She hesitated and bit her lip.

"Back off a little," she finished and immediately regretted what she said. Those were not the right words to say. She saw his fingers clench around his fork and it was enough to make her stomach feel like a bottomless pit.

"Back off a little? Really? So you could have more time sneaking out fucking Zack Fair whenever you got the chance?" Aeris closed her eyes when he said those words. They were true. Undeniably, but she hated it when they left his mouth. She leaned over the table and for a moment buried her face in her hands.

When she looked up at him, tears were in her eyes and the nausea was unbearable. She got up. "I'm sorry Sephiroth I can't deal with this." She sprinted off into the ladies restroom and vomited.

When she had finished, she flushed the toilet, pushed down the lid and quietly sat on it. Tears began to run down her cheeks and self-consciously she began to rub them away. He just knew where to place a sharp knife into your body and twist it. He got what he wanted. She had chosen him in the end with her undying apologies and remorse. Zack had paid for it with his life and he still insisted on rubbing salt into her wounds.

And now that she decided she didn't want to put with it anymore, he still seemed to have such an absolute hold over her life. There was no help for it. Unless he changed which was an improbability, she would have to put her foot down and cut him out of her life. Gingerly she went to the sink and cleaned her mouth and freshened herself up before leaving the restroom.

Sephiroth was gone, but he had left money and a tip for the waiter within the bill for their meals. Both of them had been left untouched. She grimaced starting to feel embarrassed for herself. How weak she must have looked in front of him just running away to cry like that. Swallowing hard, she wrapped her coat around herself and left the café only to find him standing outside of it waiting for her.

He looked upset and they stared at each other wordlessly. With a sigh, he reached out his arm and pulled her close. Aeris felt stiff against him. "We have a lot to talk about. I know. But Aeris do not throw this away. You know I care about you. More than anything." She could see that the words were hard for him to get out. Admitting to things like this had never been his strong point in their relationship and she never faulted him for that considering the life he lived.

He kissed her forehead.

"Come by our place tonight." It was an order without room for protest. She even noticed how he still referred to it as 'their' place. "Sephiroth…" she began, but he pressed his lips gently against hers.

"I'll have a week of furlough and we can talk. We'll sort everything out. If only you'll try Aeris." She looked at him with furrowed eyebrows and with a sigh looked away. Whatever he had planned to supposedly save their relationship could end very badly. But she had no choice, but to concede. Better sooner than later.

"I'll see," she replied without enthusiasm feeling suddenly exhausted. He squeezed her hand meaningfully before turning to leave her.

"Sephiroth?"

He turned back to her and she licked her lips.

"What were you saying sorry for in your text message?" He stared at her in bewilderment and gently caressed her cheek. "For that night. The night you found out about Zack and our fight." She looked at her shoes and nodded. "I'll see you tonight then."

She turned away from him and began to head back to the main complex building. She could feel Sephiroth's eyes upon her the whole way.

* * *

><p>"And then I said to him, 'you can put it back in your trousers where it belongs.' He went absolutely red in the face…Aeris are you listening?" Aeris raised her eyes to Rayleigh and nodded absentmindedly. For a middle aged scientist, Rayleigh sure had some interesting stories to tell and despite her age, she still had good looks that kept men running after her.<p>

"He thought I was willing to jump into his pants, but clearly I was unimpressed…" Aeris's PHS beeped and there was a message from the technician to come and collect the results. Trepidation filled her. She had successfully blotted out the issue all day and Sephiroth putting her in a bad mood had helped. Politely excusing herself from her mentor's presence, she grabbed her things and headed into the labs. The technician had helpfully placed the file into her cabinet, but Aeris carefully reached out to grab it.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the file and peered inside feeling her heart beat a mile per minute and then stop.

She looked at the HCG levels and the wording scrolled next to it.

The world came crashing down around her.

_Positive. _


End file.
